Meeting Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon/You Can Fly
(After Toto, the kids, and babysitters are in bed, Martha and Dracula, all ready for the party, exited the house as Martha still looked concerned on what Mavis, Dorothy, Yolei, and Hawkmon told her a few minutes ago) Martha: Dracula? Do you really think the children will be safe without Toby? Dracula: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Martha: Well, Mavis, Dorothy, Yolei, and Hawkmon said something about a shadow, and I.... Dracula: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Martha: Davis Motomiya’s. Dracula: (Unaware at first) Oh, Davis Moto.... (Realizes) Davis Motomiya?! (In sarcasm) You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Martha: Dracula.... Dracula: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Martha: Really.... Dracula: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Martha: There must’ve been someone! (They walk away to go to the party as Martha tried to talk to Dracula about this) Dracula: (Annoyed) Oh, Martha, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Ash Ketchum and his friends, Veemon, Ken Ichijouji, and Wormmon, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Mavis gets these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, four shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with three small balls of light no bigger than your fist. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Toby sleeping down there. Then the four shadowy figures and three lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that Toto, the kids, and babysitters are asleep. Then they noticed Toby’s little house and went into the nursery. The seven figures are revealed to be two boys, two male Digimon, and three fairies, one a girl, the other a boy, and a male black cat fairy. The first boy is an 11 year old boy with short, spiky, auburn hair, brown eyes, and wearing white goggles with clear blue lenses, an eggshell white tanktop underneath a dark blue long-sleeved bomber jacket with a red and yellow flame design and fluffy, white trimming, brown shorts, yellow gloves, dark blue socks, and orange and white converse boots. He is Davis Motomiya, the kids' hero of their stories. The last boy is the same age as Davis with short, dark blue, chin-length hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with a small green gem on each side of the collar and three green diamonds on each sleeve, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray pants, and black shoes. He is Ken Ichijouji, Davis' friend and partner. The first male Digimon is a bipedal dragon Digimon with blue skin, red eyes, white coloration on his belly and snout, a small horn on his nose, two ear-like appendages on his head, a yellow "V"-shaped mark on his forehead, two yellow upside-down triangle marks under his eyes, five fingers on his hands, three toes on each foot, and a claw on each finger and toe. He is Veemon, Davis' Digimon partner. The last male Digimon is a small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae, ten legs with pink claws, the ability to adhere to surfaces and generate silk from his purple mandibles, a black band resembling a Dark Ring around his abdomen, and two pink spines on the end of it. He is Wormmon, Ken's Digimon partner. The female fairy is a beautiful 13 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a big red hair ribbon, a long-sleeved purplish black dress, flat orange shoes, and clear butterfly wings. She is Kiki, Davis' group's fairy friend from Pixie Hollow whose talents are tinkering and magic. The boy fairy is a 13 year boy with short orange hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a short-sleeved red and white striped shirt, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue pants with the bottom rolled up over the ankles, chocolate brown shoes, and clear dragonfly wings. He is Tombo, Kiki's boyfriend and his magic abilities are water. And the male black cat fairy has black fur, and a pink nose, and clear dragonfly wings. He is Jiji, Kiki's pet cat. Once in the nursery, Davis was the first to speak quietly) Davis: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In their den. (They look around the little house) Ken: (Whispering) Is it in there? (After looking for a couple of seconds, Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Kiki: (Whispering) We’re afraid it’s not in here. Tombo: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Davis: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. Veemon: (Whispering) Check in there. (Davis noticed the toy chest from Veemon’s suggestion and the two quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. They turned and noticed Kiki peeking in the music box) Davis: (Whispering harshly) Kiki, shush! (Realizing, Kiki quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Kiki: (Whispering) Sorry. Jiji: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around and help us find Davis’ shadow! Kiki: (Whispering) Okay. (Davis and Veemon resumed their search around the toy chest) Davis: (Whispering) Shadow? Where are you? (As the others continued their search, Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Kiki: (Whispering) Anything, Tombo? Tombo: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Kiki: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Kiki noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. Tombo and Jiji noticed and giggled quietly a little bit while rolling their eyes, knowing how much Kiki loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Kiki: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Tombo: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Kiki? (Kiki measured her hips and got confused) Kiki: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Tombo: (Whispering) Of course not. Jiji: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are like me, a cat. (Kiki smiled softly, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Tombo: (Whispering) It’s in there! (The three then got Davis' group’s attention) Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji: (Whispering) Guys! (Davis' group went up to them in curiosity) Ken: (Whispering) What? Wormmon: (Whispering) Did you find it? Davis: (Whispering) Is it there? Tombo: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Davis: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. It is fast. Ken: (Whispering) I agree. Veemon: (Whispering) What we need is someone in the fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Kiki with smug looks on their face) Kiki: (Whispering) What, me? Why? Jiji: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Kiki: (Whispering) Baloney! I’m not doing it. Jiji: (Whispering) Come on! Kiki: (Whispering) Nope. How about Jiji or Tombo do it? (Davis thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Kiki) Davis: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Kiki? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Davis called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Kiki turned to him in anger) Kiki: (Whispering) What did you call me? Davis: (Whispering) You heard me. (Kiki sighed angrily) Kiki: (Whispering) Nobody calls me a chicken! Tombo: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Kiki: (Sighs angrily again and whispers) Fine. (Jiji and Tombo flew back while Kiki neared the drawer. Davis then slowly opened the drawer and Kiki flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Davis’ shadow out and once it was out, Davis quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Kiki in there. In the drawer, Kiki tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo chased Davis’ shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Davis flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Davis’ shadow was about to sneak away, Ken, Veemon, Wormmon, Jiji, and Tombo noticed and motioned Davis to turn around. Davis did so and saw it) Davis: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Davis’ shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Davis, Veemon, and Ken lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Mavis’ bed, Davis, Veemon, Ken and Davis’ shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Davis got the upper hand. While holding his shadow down, Veemon grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on Davis' foot with his shadow’s foot) Davis: (Loudly) Really, Veemon? Soap? (The others hushed him, making him realize in shock. But too late, Toto, Hawkmon, and the girls, except Sophie, Olivia, Kari, and Gatomon, bolted awake and noticed them) Toto, Hawkmon, and girls: Davis Motomiya's group! (Even Toto barked happily. Startled that they are caught, Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon backed away, with Davis still holding the bar of soap and his shadow respectively. Jiji and Tombo, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Dorothy’s bed. Mavis, Dorothy, Toto, Yolei, and Hawkmon then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly) Yolei: Wow, Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon! Dorothy: We knew you would return! (In the drawer, Kiki snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon with Davis’ shadow being greeted by Toto, Hawkmon, and the girls) Mavis: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us. Hawkmon: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. Dorothy: You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Dorothy then noticed Veemon rubbing the bar of soap on Davis' foot and Davis' shadow’s foot and giggled) Dorothy: You can’t stick your shadow on with soap, Veemon. Mavis: Yeah. It just needs sewing. (Dorothy takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Hawkmon: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Kiki tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Kiki: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Dorothy coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Dorothy, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Mavis continued) Hawkmon: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Yolei: Well, sewing shadows, that is. Of course, we knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. Dorothy: So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Mavis: That’s right. (Dorothy then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Kiki from the keyhole, despite that the fairy girl was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Kiki got angry) Kiki: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Dorothy walked up to Davis, who slowly flew over Mavis’ bed still holding his shadow) Mavis: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. Yolei: But what we don’t understand is why Toby had it in the first place. Mavis: Yeah. He really isn’t.... (She noticed Davis floating over the bed) Mavis: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Dorothy) My little sister here won’t take long. (Davis does so and Dorothy got the sewing kit ready) Mavis: He really isn’t vicious, mind you. Hawkmon: He’s a wonderful servant. Yolei: For a dog, that is. Mavis: Even though Dad says.... (Finally having enough of the girls’ chatterboxing, Veemon spoke up impatiently) Veemon: Girls talk too much! Hawkmon and girls: Yeah, girls talk.... (Hawkmon and the girls then realized that they did talk too much upon Toto barking at them) Dorothy: Well, shall we get on with it? Davis: Yeah. (Davis hands Dorothy his shadow and she starts sewing it on) Davis: By the way, what are your names? Dorothy: My name is Dorothy Gale-Parker. Yolei: And I’m her sister, Yolei Inoue-Parker. Mavis: Mine’s Mavis, also their sister. (Toto barks happily) Dorothy: And this is my dog, Toto. Hawkmon: And my name is Hawkmon. Davis: (Playing his ocarina) Nice to meet you, too. (He plays on it a little bit) Davis: And for the record, Dorothy, you and the other girls’ names are pretty like you. Dorothy: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Mavis, Dorothy, Yolei, Hawkmon, and Toto are, Jiji and Tombo gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Jiji and Tombo: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and Ken introduced them) Ken: These are our friends, Tombo and Jiji. Hawkmon and girls: Nice to meet you. (Remembering something, Veemon changed the subject) Veemon: Anyway, is Toby the dog you’re talking about before? Hawkmon and girls: Yes. Mavis: Speaking of them, how did they get your shadow, Davis? Davis: Well, the other night, he got scared and tried to shoo us away while we were at the window. And when we got out, he shut the window, only for my shadow to get caught in here and then he grabbed it from me. Dorothy: What were you doing at the window? Davis: We came to listen to you and Mavis’ stories. Wormmon: And they were well told. (In the vanity drawer at the same time Davis explained about how his shadow was taken, Kiki grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, Mavis, Dorothy, Toto, Yolei, and Hawkmon realized about what Davis meant by “Stories”) Mavis: Mine and my sisters’ stories? They’re all about you. Hawkmon: And like Wormmon said, they are well told. Davis: Well, yeah! We like them. Ken: We then tell them to the Lost Trogs. Dorothy: (Confused) The Lost Trogs? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Mavis: They’re your team. Tombo: The best of the bunch! Jiji: That’s right. (Dorothy finished sewing Davis’ shadow on Davis’ feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Davis trying out his fixed shadow) Davis: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Jiji, and Tombo went over to Davis, happy to see him with his shadow again) Ken: It is, indeed. Veemon: (Laughs a bit) And it is obeying you again! Dorothy: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Mavis: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But I might never see you again after that. Jiji: Why’s that, Mavis? Wormmon: Why are you sad? Mavis: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. (Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo were shocked suddenly) Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo: Grow up?! (Dorothy takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Mavis: Tonight’s my last night in the nursery. Yolei: Yeah. We’re even upset about it as well. Davis: But that means no more stories! Mavis: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Davis got an idea suddenly) Davis: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Mavis and Dorothy’s hands) Come on! (Even Ken took Yolei’s hand. In the vanity drawer, Kiki found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Mavis and Yolei suddenly) Mavis: Wait! Yolei: Where are you taking us? Davis: To Neverland. Kiki: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Dorothy: (Happily) Neverland?! Yolei: (Happily) Really?! Davis: Yeah! Ken: You’ll never grow up there! Hawkmon: Wow, you guys. Mavis: That’s a wonderful offer. Dorothy: I love to see it. Hawkmon: Ditto for me and Toto! (Toto barks happily in agreement. At the same time Hawkmon and the girls said this, Kiki grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Mavis, Dorothy, Toto, Yolei, and Hawkmon stopped Davis and Ken, making them release Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei) Hawkmon and girls: Wait a minute! Ken: What? Mavis: What would my mother say? Dorothy: Yeah. What would she say about it? Davis: “Mother?” Ken: Davis, you know what a mother is! Davis: I know! I was kidding around! Dorothy: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “Stories,” Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon brightened up) Davis: Really?! Then you three girls can be our mothers. Come on! Yolei: (Stopping the others) Wait! Hawkmon, Toto, my sisters, and I might have to plan this trip. Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo: (Realizing) Oh, right! Wormmon: Better safe than sorry. Mavis: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Mavis: Neverland.... Hawkmon: You really made Mavis and us happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Kiki almost got the drawer open) Dorothy: In fact, we are so happy that Yolei and I shall give Ken and you, a kiss. Yolei: Just one kiss on the lips. (Hearing this, Kiki got angry) Kiki: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Davis: A kiss, huh? Ken: A real kiss? Dorothy: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Davis: Nah. I don’t mind. Ken: Me neither. (They were about to kiss when Kiki zipped up to Dorothy and Yolei and pulled them back by their hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Dorothy and Yolei: AAAAHHH!!!! Jiji and Tombo: (Shocked) Kiki! Davis: (Shocked and angry) Kiki, stop it! Veemon: Get her! (Kiki released Dorothy and Yolei’s hair and tried to fly away, but Jiji and Tombo cornered her above Randy’s bed and after Davis caught her in his hands, he landed on Randy’s bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Randy and Patamon making them notice Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon) Randy: (Gasps) Guys! Patamon: Wake up, they’re here! (They then climb out of bed. Hearing Randy and Patamon, the others woke up) Sophie: (Sleepily) What? (She notices) My goodness, they are! Howl: Indeed! (They climb out of bed too. Basil's group was surprised too as they climbed out of bed) Basil and Elizabeth: Wow, they are! Dawson and Olivia: Amazing! (Then TK, Kari, Gatomon, Cody, and Armadillomon climbed out of bed as well upon seeing Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon) TK and Armadillomon: Awesome! Kari, Gatomon, and Cody: Davis' group is here! (Ralphie groggily woke up and after putting his glasses on, he gasps in realization upon seeing Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon) Ralphie: Holy cow…. (He climbs out of bed too. As Dorothy and Yolei rubbed their heads in pain, they then pondered about who did this) Dorothy: What in the world was that? Mavis: And why did it pull both my sisters’ hair? (Toto whined in question. Davis, Jiji, and Tombo came up to Mavis, Dorothy, Toto, Yolei, and Hawkmon) Davis: That was Kiki, another fairy friend of ours, and Jiji’s owner. Ken: And we don’t even know why she did it. Tombo: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (Jiji noticed the others now awake and got Davis' group and Tombo’s attention on this) Jiji: Guys, looks like more kids woke up. Randy: Hi, Davis Motomiya's group! I’m Randy Parker, Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei's brother! Ralphie: My name’s Ralphie, also Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei’s brother. Basil: Mine’s Basil of Baker Street, my wife, Elizabeth Brisby, and partners Dr. David Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham. Elizabeth, Dawson, and Olivia: How do you do? Cody: My name is Cody Hida, a friend and neighbor along with Armadillomon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, Kari Kamiya, Patamon, and Gatomon. How do you do? TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, and Armadillomon: Hi there. Davis: Nice to meet you all. Ken: Pleasure. Patamon: (Noticing Jiji and Tombo) Hey, it’s Jiji and Tombo! (The others noticed too) Dawson: Wow, intriguing! (Randy peeks in Davis’ hands and sees Kiki) Randy: Hey, another fairy! Ralphie: Amazing! Olivia: She looks cool. Davis: Yes. But like I said, she’s a friend too. Jiji: Her name is Kiki, and her powers is tinkering. Tombo: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Kiki then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo heard her) Elizabeth: What did Kiki just do, Davis? Davis: She just mumbled something in anger. Jiji: And we know what she said. Mavis: What did she say? Davis: She says that you, Dorothy, and Yolei are extremely ugly girls. (Davis then released Kiki from his hands and Kiki flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Kiki said, Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei then glared at Kiki) Yolei: That's not nice. Mavis: We’re not ugly. Dorothy: We’re pretty like you. (Kiki gives them the cold shoulder) Tombo: (Reassuring Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei) Don’t worry. Kiki will get used to you eventually. (Understanding Tombo is right, Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei agreed) Girls: Okay. (Davis then changed the subject) Davis: Well, come on, let’s get going! (The others got confused) Kari: Where are we going? Mavis: To Neverland. Kari and Gatomon: (Excitedly) Neverland?! Randy: (Excitedly) Really?! Dorothy: Yep! Davis' group and the fairies are taking us. Davis: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “Us” as in more? Dorothy: Yes. Mavis: We can’t go without the others. Sophie: Yes, we’ll all have a fun time in Neverland. Howl: And see it for the first time. TK: And besides, Me, Kari, and the neighbors would like to meet your team in the form of the Lost Trogs. Ralphie: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Randy: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Patamon: (Giggling) Chip, buccaneers are pirates. Basil: And I would also like to see Bagheera and his Cat Clan. (Understanding their desire to go too, Davis' group happily gave in) Veemon: Well, okay, you can come too. Davis: But you gotta follow our orders. Ralphie, Howl, Sophie, TK, Kari, Cody, and Basil's group: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! Randy: (Saluting) Me too! Patamon, Gatomon, and Armadillomon: (Saluting) Me three! Ken: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Ken is right, the kids and babysitters agreed) Tombo: Don't worry. Jiji and I will magically get us in our daytime clothes. (The kids agreed and Jiji and Tombo magically glowed their bodies and when the glowing died down, the kids and babysitters were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Davis: So everybody ready? Kids and babysitters: Yeah! (Toto barked happily in agreement. Mavis suddenly pondered something) Sophie: What’s wrong, Mavis? Howl: You forgot something? Mavis: (To Howl and Sophie) No. (To Davis) But Davis, how do we get to Neverland? Davis: We fly, of course. London group: Fly? Mavis: Just to let you know, I can fly in my bat form already. Davis: Really? Mavis: Yeah. Ken: (Impressed) Hence why you are a good vampire. Davis: Anyway, about flying, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Davis: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Yolei: What’s wrong? Don’t you know? Davis: Well, yeah, it’s just that we never thought of it before. (He suddenly remembered and jumps off the chair) Davis: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (The kids and babysitters got interested) Kids and babysitters: Any happy little thoughts? Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon: Yeah! Olivia: Like toys at Christmas? Ralphie: And sleigh bells? Mavis: And snow? Davis: Yep! Ken: Watch us now! Veemon and and Wormmon: Here we go! (Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon flew around the nursery, impressing the London group) Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon: It’s easier than pie! Girls: They can fly! Boys, except Randy: They can fly! Randy: They flew! (Davis' group lands on a bedpost on Ralphie’s bed as the London group ran up to them) Davis: Now you try. Mavis: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Ralphie: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Randy: I’ll think I’m a cat brave. Sophie: I’ll think of making hats. Howl: I’ll think of being a great wizard. Dorothy: I’ll think of you, Davis. Yolei: And I’ll think of you, Ken. Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon: We'll think of summer beach trips. TK, Kari, and Cody: We'll think of theme parks. Basil's group: We'll think of solving good mysteries. (Toto barks happily in agreement. They take each other’s hands and linked them with Davis’ group's) Ken: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump while Mavis watched) Group: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while Davis' group flew, the kids floated briefly) London group: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “Fly,” the London group fell on Ralphie’s bed, making Kiki laugh at them) Kiki: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo got confused) Davis: This won’t do. Veemon: What’s the matter with you? Jiji: All it takes is faith and trust. (They notice Kiki brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Wormmon: And something we forgot. Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo: Dust! Boys: Dust? Girls: Dust? (Realizing, Kiki tried to fly away, but Davis grabbed her gently) Davis: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Davis shook Kiki to make her spill some fairy dust, Jiji and Tombo cooperatingly sprinkled their fairy dust onto the London group while Mavis watched. Once they were done, Davis released Kiki) Davis: Now think of the happiest things. Ken: It’s the same as having wings. (Randy and Basil's group tried first, and they flew successfully. The rest of the London group followed suit) Dorothy: Let’s all try just once more. Ralphie: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Yolei: Wow! Randy: Jiminy! Dorothy: Oh my! Kari: We can fly! Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo: (Flying to the window) You can fly! London group: We can fly! (The London group landed after practicing and after Mavis transformed into her bat form, Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Wormmon ushered them to the window) Davis: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Toby up in the backyard suddenly. He then looked up and saw Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo fly out the nursery window) Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo: Off to Neverland! (Toby got surprised upon seeing this. Suddenly, he saw the London group, except Randy, flying out the window, too, with Ralphie carrying an umbrella) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Randy was the last to fly out the window, carrying his pink rabbit doll. Kiki then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Davis and Ken paying more attention to Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei than to her) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Toby, seeing how fun the flying is now, barked to them) Chorus: (Voice-over) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Davis' group and their friends then dove through the air successfully, although Ralphie’s umbrella stopped him. Randy tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped his rabbit doll. He flew back, caught it on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: (Voice-over) Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Davis' group and their friends flew around a chimney, but while Ralphie used his umbrella to fly around, Randy missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: (Voice-over) Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Toby is still barking at them) Chorus: (Voice-over) You can fly You can fly You can fly (Luckily for Toby, Randy and Basil's group noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After Toby gestured he wanted to fly as well, the group felt bad for him and after Randy grabbed Kiki, he shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Toby. Even Jiji and Tombo helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about helping Basil's group on cases, Toby suddenly started flying, but the rope held him back until TK untied the rope from Toby’s collar and Davis' group, Jiji, and Tombo agreed to let Toby come with too) Chorus: (Voice-over) Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Neverland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Davis: Welcome to the group, Toby! (Then they, including Toby and Kiki, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Davis glided over a couple of swans while briefly playing his ocarina. Mavis, Dorothy, and Yolei admired their reflections until Kiki came along and splashed the reflections away, but the three girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Kiki, but she protected herself by shielding herself with magic and once clear, she resumed her flight with the group) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Davis: There it is, guys! Second Star to the Right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with Kiki, Tombo, and Jiji, flew into the sky again) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly.... (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the Second Star to the Right, revealing within it, the island of Neverland itself) Coming up: Captain Drake, Admiral Hacker, Assistant Captains Vanitas, Myotismon, and Hunter J, and their crew are introduced along with the spirit, No-Face, and even Drake’s group's giant pet Heartless, Behemoth. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies